


Pain

by TheDarkAngelK



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cutting, Depression, Gen, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkAngelK/pseuds/TheDarkAngelK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin averted her eyes from his amber ones, taking a deep steadying breath. "I won't be there tomorrow." She seemed to be trembling, as if scared that he would be angry with her, or ask where she would be. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, his gaze trying to lock with hers but failing. "I just wanted to tell you goodbye," her eyes filled with unshed tears. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to put a warning but I didn't want to spoil anything. This story has a Trigger Warning. Please do not read if you are affected by Abuse, Neglect, Cutting, or suicide.

Rin slid the metal across her wrist, the warm stinging sensation somehow calming her emotional turmoil, her eyes watching as blood began to flow from the wound she had inflicted on herself. She repeated the action once, twice, three times before setting the blade down. Rin was sitting on the tiled floor, full lotus style, against the bathtub. Blood flowed in small rivets down her arm, a dazed look in Rin's eyes as she tried to push the thoughts from her mind.

 

A buzzing noise filled the air of the bathroom, startling Rin. Rin carefully set the blade down, picking up the black cell phone slowly, her heart racing as she saw the name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Rin greeted, her voice thick. Part of Rin was hoping that Sesshomaru would not notice, but a quieter part of Rin wanted him to notice, to ask her what is wrong, and to care.

"I'm coming over." A moment of silence followed before Sesshomaru simply hung up.

Rin sat in silence for a few moments, trying to comprehend the events that just took place, before she shot up from the floor. She fumbled around in the medicine cabinet for bandages, band-aids, disinfectant spray, and flower scented spray. Rin quickly set all of the items on the ground, and then pulled a box of tissues off the counter before seating herself before the items.

Rin carefully wet a tissue, then began to wipe the blood from the length of her arm and wrist. After there was no blood left her arm, leaving no trace but the small beads of blood rising, Rin carefully sprayed her wound with the disinfectant spray, wincing at the pain. Rin wondered absently why the disinfectant spray's sting stung worse than the wound. Rin covered cuts with two large band-aids, and then carefully wrapped the bandages around her wrist in a circular motion, tucking the extra piece into the rest. Lastly, Rin lightly sprayed the floral spray into the air above her wrist, letting the spray soak into the bandages lightly.

Rin put the items away hurriedly, pulling down her jacket's sleeve carefully as she made her way back into her bedroom just as knocking sounded at her door. Rin slowly made her way to her bedroom door, her hand reaching for the doorknob before she was aware of it. The click of the door unlocking woke her out of her trance as she pulled the door open slowly, her gaze firmly on her feet. She could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her, analyzing every fiber of her being, before he took a step forward.

Rin backed away as he stepped into her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind himself. Rin's eyes filled with tears as she stood still a moment before she launched herself at the silver-haired dog demon. Rin hugged him tightly, crying into his chest, hoping that her best friend would hold her. Thankfully, the moment Rin come into contact with him Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, an action that was becoming more normal as time went by. Rin sobbed into his chest, muttering about her foster mother and the people at school.

"W-why…" Rin whispered, her voice hoarse, "What d-did I do to b-be hated? W-what did I d-do w-wrong?" Sesshomaru pulled away a bit, tilting her head until her gaze met his.

"You did nothing wrong Rin. Anyone who says otherwise is incompetent. You should not to change for anyone, nor are anyone's opinions needed or matter. No one decides what you are but yourself."

Rin looked into his intense amber eyes, knowing that his words were true but not being able to believe them. Sesshomaru's eyes caught sight of a loose bandage like cloth on the ground, his eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

* * *

Rin took a deep breath, steadying herself for what she was going to do. Rin had the bottle in her hand that is how she had decided to go. Rin did not want to be in pain her last moments, she had been through enough pain throughout her entire life.

Rin pulled out her cell phone, unsure if she should say goodbye and turn her phone off or should she just turn it off and do it. Rin checked the clock, three-thirty a.m., and decided that Sesshomaru would be asleep. Rin sent a quick goodbye message to him then shut her phone off. Rin wondered if he would realize what happened once he reads it.

Rin opened the pill bottle carefully, her hands sure and steady as she thought of what she was about to do. "I'll be gone…." She thought. Rin brought the bottle of sleeping pills to her lips…


	2. Not Letting You Leave

When Rin awoke the next morning, she stared at her hands in disbelief, fear settled in her bones along with a rush of panic.

"W-what's going on? I'm not supposed to be here!" She cried in her mind, thoughts racing too fast for her to comprehend. "Did I not take them? Did I back out? Did someone save me?" She mumbled to herself not even glancing at her surroundings.

The burn in her throat said she had taken them and had thrown up; but even then who had made her? Rin knew that her body had been very weak, she had barely been able to lift the bottle to her lips, and she had taken precautions to make sure she died. In addition, from the looks of the bandages wrapped around her wrists securely, she had almost succeeded. Now the important question is Who saved her?

* * *

Sesshomaru had been lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling above as he had been for the last few hours, and thinking about how he could help Rin. Sesshomaru checked the time, three-thirty a.m. he wondered if Rin was sleeping or if she was sleeping. His cell phone vibrated on his nightstand, and as he picked it up, he wondered who would text him at such a late hour. It was from Rin.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at his phone in confusion, what did she mean goodbye? He thought over this for a moment until his eyes widened. Sesshomaru shot out of bed, running from the house, not even bothering to lock the door as he sped towards Rin's house. He burst through the unlocked front door, running upstairs to Rin's bedroom, unthinking. The house smelled of cigarettes and beer, with the faded smell of humans other than Rin present. He got to her door, pushing the door open to see the room empty, light shining beneath her bathroom door. Sesshomaru quickly made his way across the room to the locked door.

"Rin open the door."

There was no answer.

Sesshomaru threw his shoulder against the door, surprised at how sturdy it was for how weak it looked. He continued to throw himself against the door until it finally gave in. What he saw almost stopped him in his tracks but he forced himself to walk over to the prone body of Rin, lying against the bathtub, her eyes closed almost as if she were asleep.

Blood covered the floor around Rin, slowly growing as blood flowed from her wrists, a pill bottle laying a few inches away from her right hand. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed the bottle, put it in his pocket and picked up the limp girl, racing from the house.

When Sesshomaru reached the hospital, Rin and the pill bottle were taken from him, disappearing down the white hallway with the yells of the nurses and doctors.

Rin was put in a room at almost eight that morning and Sesshomaru went and got his paperwork from his car so that while he worked on the statistics for the company he worked at and stay with Rin. Sesshomaru would glance at Rin every few minutes, the look in his eyes wary and relieved.

"How are you feeling Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice asked from the doorway, making Rin look up in surprise.

Rin glanced at his face then turned her eyes down, shame and guilt filling her. She had caused Sesshomaru worry, and the pain he must have felt when he found her lying against the bathtub, blood surrounding her! Rin felt sick. He has defended her all these years, helped her when she cried, bandaged and treated her wounds, and this is how she repaid him? She tried to kill herself, tried to leave him alone with the people he hated, and gave himself another example of how he could not protect her. Those were Rin's thoughts of course, which were the opposite of Sesshomaru's, his filled with relief.

"I'm okay…" Rin's voice trailed off, not fully sure what to say.

Sesshomaru moved forward slowly, analyzing Rin's every movement, trying to understand her motives. Rin suddenly looked up at him, smiling sadly, with tears falling silently down her face. Rin launched herself from the bed, hugging him tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried.

* * *

Rin stepped out of the large building's doors, feeling free from the mental rehabilitation institution she had spent the last year. Sesshomaru waited for her at the gate, watching her carefully. Once Rin stepped out of the gate, she felt a lot better. Finally, she could go home; or not go home. Rin had not really thought about where she would be staying after she got out.

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru as spotted him standing near the gate.

"Sesshomaru!"

A small smile graced his lips as Rin ran to him, hugging him tightly.

Rin unpacked the last box, smiling in satisfaction as she gazed at her now decorated the new bedroom. The room was bigger than any other she had stayed in, and the walls painted a light blue with white fluffy clouds and flowers; the carpet was a light tan color.

"How do ya like your room?" A voice asked from behind her making her jump.

Rin turned to the voice to find a dog-eared teen leaning against the doorway. His silver-white hair and golden-amber eyes shined in the bright daylight.

"I love it in here!" She exclaimed happily, "I've never had a room this big!"

Inuyasha smiled, his ears twitching slightly.

"Nice to know, it took forever to paint those damn clouds; Kagome kept saying 'Inuyasha! That not how you do it!'"

He pointed to an admittedly pathetic cloud centered right above Rin's bed. Rin was sure that he was going to say that that one was his.

"That one's Kagome's."

Rin stared at him in shock and then exploded in laughter. Once Rin stopped laughing a few minutes later, and after she could breathe again, she noticed the glaring Kagome standing in front of a face down Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and dragged him away, looking as if she wanted to murder him.

"Well…that was interesting…" Sesshomaru said quietly as he came into the room. "Inuyasha was not lying I'm afraid, that poor excuse for a cloud is Kagome's."

Rin giggled then suddenly hugged him, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."


End file.
